


Running into you

by Zombiekiller9879



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekiller9879/pseuds/Zombiekiller9879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sees Lexa at a party but doesn't get a chance to talk to her luckily for Clarke she runs into her the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running into you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this mess as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

 

Clarke was already late for class.

To be fair it wasn’t her fault it was Octavia’s. You see Octavia wanted to go to a party last night and Clarke only agreed to go to shut the brunette up.  Apparently there was a hot gut that invited her so naturally Octavia said she’d be there.

Clarke wanted to spend the Thursday evening binge watching Game of Thrones but instead she found herself with a beer in her hand wondering how she was going to talk to the green eyed girl that was across the room.

Unfortunately things didn’t go to plan. In fact things never seem to go to plan at a party because everyone is drunk.

She was halfway across the room when someone grabbed her arm and spun her round to face them.

“Get the fuck off me.” Clarke said before she realised who it was.

“Calm down there princess it’s just me.” Finn said with a small smile on his face.

Once Clarke realised who it was she got even angrier.

“Get off me you dickhead.”

Finn lowered his head down towards Clarke’s and said, “Now why would I do that?”

Instead of answering Clarke punched him in the face. Finn’s grip on her arm loosened enough for her to shake him off.

Octavia, who saw Clarke punch Finn, ran over to Clarke and dragged her outside before a scene could be made. Well a scene had been made but she didn’t want it to get worse.

They ended up getting to the dorms earlier than they planned that night but neither of them minded because as soon as Clarke had seen Finn she would have left immediately.  They would have gone shortly as they had a morning class the next day.

Both of them got drunk in the dorm that night. Which is why when they woke up the next day they were extremely hung over and very late for class.

 

 

The two of them quickly got dressed and ran out of the dorms in the directions of their classes without even having time for a shower or a coffee.

Clarke was too busy running down the corridor to notice the green eyed girl she was going to talk to last night walking down the corridor looking at her phone.

One minute Clarke was running down the corridor the next she found herself on top of the girl she’d been looking at the night before.

Blue eyes locked into green ones for a few seconds before Clarke realised she was being weird and needed to get off the poor girl. Once she was standing she held her hand out for the girl who was still one the floor. Clarke half expected her to slap it away and be shouted at for being a clumsy idiot. Luck seemed to be with her through because the girl accepted the help.

“Umm sorry about running into you.” Clarke said in a small nervous voice. Clarke suddenly realised that she was still holding the brunettes hand so she dropped it immediately.

“Maybe you could get me a coffee to make it up.” The girl said with a small smile.

Clarke almost forgot about both her class and the girl in front of her because she was doing a mental dance.

“Yeah that would be cool.” _Cool. Really Griffin up your game!_ “Names Clarke by the way.”

“Names Lexa. Since you were clearly in a rush before why don’t I give you my number so that you can continue your jog.”

Clarke checked her watch to see how late she was to class and decided that since she’d already missed the majority of the lesson she may as well skip it and get the notes off one of her friends later.

“Actually if you are free now we could go get that coffee but I’d still like your number.” _See you can be smooth Griff._

“Yeah that sounds great.” Lexa said smiling again.

Clarke handed her phone out to Lexa and let her type her number in.

After Lexa handed Clarke her phone back the two walked down to café that was down the road. The two ordered their drinks. Conversation flowed easily for the two of them.

“So I saw you at the party last night.” Lexa said as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah I was gonna go to talk to you actually.” Clarke said nervously before taking a sip from her coffee as an attempt to hide her face.

“Really?” Lexa said surprise.

“Yeah I mean did you see you last night you looked great.” Lexa blushed at Clarkes comment.

“Thanks you didn’t look too bad yourself. How come you didn’t come over?” Lexa asked curiously.

“To put it simply I saw my ex he wouldn’t go away and I ended up punching him in the face. Then I left the party and got wasted in my dorm.”

Lexa looked at Clarke before intertwining their hands together.

“I’m sorry you had a rough evening last night but I’m glad that you ran into me.” Lexa said with a small smile that you could only see if you were searching for it.

“Yeah so am I.” Clarke took a deep breath before continuing.” I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me. I mean you don’t have to it’s just that I-“

“Clarke I’d love to go on a date with you.” Lexa said sincerely, stopping the blonde from rambling.

“Really?”

“Yes really I happen to think you’re a great person and honestly I was hoping to run into you today because I was also going to talk to you at the party.”

“Oh so you were gonna chat me up.” Clarke said flirtatiously,” How were you going to do that?”

“Well the first thing I was going to say was that you are the most beautiful women I’ve seen and that your eyes are even more gorgeous than the sky and I was going to ask you on a coffee date or something. Honestly I thought you would turn me down.”

“Lexa I most defiantly wouldn’t have turned you down because you too are gorgeous and your eyes put the greenest forest to shame.” Clarke said honestly, “When did you want to do this date?” Clarke asked not wanting to sound too desperate.

“I’m free this evening if that’s not too soon I just want to spend more time with you.”

“That sounds great.”

 

When Clarke got back to her dorm later in the day she saw Octavia and Raven pacing round the room.

“Guys why are you pacing?” Clarke asked concerned for her two best friends.

As soon as Clarke had finished her sentence the two women pulled Clarke into a tight hug.

“Umm guys as much as I like being hugged what the hell are you doing?” Clarke asked struggling to breathe.

Octavia and Raven pulled away before talking over each other. Loudly.

“Guys one at a time.” Clarke said before taking a seat on her bed.

“We haven’t heard from you all day and cause we saw Finn last night we were worried that he’d come after you or something.” Octavia said while shaking slightly.

“Shit guys I’m really sorry about today I should have known you’d be worried.” Clarke said looking back and forth between her friends.

Raven sighed before talking, “Its ok Clarke I’m just glad you’re safe. Where were you today anyway?” Raven said trying to bring the mood up.

“I met someone.”

“Ok I need to know everything!” Octavia said exited.

“It’s the girl I saw last night,” Clarke said grinning.

“How did that happen I thought you never got a chance to talk to her last night?” Octavia asked confused.

“I didn’t but I did this morning. Basically I ran into her on the way to class.”

“Aww that’s cute did you say hi to her or did she?” Octavia further questioned wanting to know every detail.

“I told you I ran into her.”

“Wait lets get this straight. Well not straight cause you know,” Raven said with a smirk,” You literally ran into her?”

“Yes I ran into her and then grabbed a coffee to make up for it.”

“Smooth Griff real smooth.” Octavia said with a chuckle.

“Screw you O.”

“In your dreams Griff,” Octavia said with a wink.

“Hey hands off my girl Griff,” Raven said in a serious voice.

“Aww Rae you jealous,” Octavia said before she kissed her cheek softly.

“Guys if you’re done could you help me pick something for my date tonight with Lexa?”

Octavia and Raven looked at each other and then looked backed to Clarke with smirks on their faces. They were gonna have fun tonight.

 

Lexa was incredibly nervous about the date that evening but she knew in her heart that it would be fine the moment her eyes met Clarke’s. However, that also meant that up until that moment she would be stressed and that meant a strong chance of her cancelling, which she didn’t want to do. Instead of sitting in her dorm room for hours she decided to take a quick trip to her sister’s dorm a few doors down to clear her head and get advice from her sister.

“Hey Anya.” Lexa said as she casually strolled into her sister’s room without knocking since she knew her sister was just sitting in her room watching the latest episode of The Walking Dead.

Anya looked up from her laptop before pausing the episode and putting her laptop to one side before making space for Lexa to sit upright on the bed.

“What do you need little sis?” Anya asked.

“I err kind of, well you see I-“

“Geez Lex please use your words or I’ll throw a dictionary at your face.” Anya said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Knowing that Anya wasn’t joking (she’d thrown a dictionary at her before) she quickly told Anya everything about Clarke and about the date in a few hours.

“Listen to me and listen carefully ok Lexa. She sounds like a good person so you have no need to be nervous. I know you’ve been hurt in the past but it’ll be good for you to go on this date and finally move on.”

“Yeah you’re right I can do this.”

“Of course I’m right now bugger off shits about to go down in this episode.”

Lexa thanked her sister before walking back to her room feeling more excited than nervous for the date now. She was about to move on from her ex that almost destroyed her. Granted this was only one date but it was a date which meant it could lead to something amazing and if earlier was anything to go by this date was gonna go perfectly. The conversation flowed earlier. It was so was easy and it felt like she’d known Clarke for years not a couple of hours.

Lexa walked towards Clarke’s room holding flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. She wore tight black skinny jeans with combat boots along with a white top and her favourite leather jacket. It was simple but it worked. When she reached the door she knocked it quickly.

When the door opened she was surprised to see someone other than Clarke.

“Sooo you must be Lexa.” The brunette in front of her said in a slightly threatening tone.

“Yeah I am, is Clarke around?” Lexa asked while trying to seeing into the room.

“She’ll be here in a sec I just wanna make sure that you’re not a bitch.”

“And you can figure that out in a single conversation?” Lexa asked slightly confused.

“Yep because I am the one and only Raven Reyes the best-“

“-The best blah blah blah. Geez Reyes I’d prefer it if you didn’t scare my date away this quickly and you O why did you let Raven open the door you were under strict instruction to open it and not let Raven anywhere near it.” Clarke said as she walked out of the bathroom and into her shared bedroom. She too wore skinny jeans but with converse and a top to go with the rest of her outfit.

“Well you see Clarke me and O here wanted to check Lexy out.” Raven said moving out of the way of Lexa so she could enter the room.

“Hey Clarke I got some flowers and chocolate for you.” Lexa shyly said as she entered the room.

“Nice one.” Octavia said with a thumbs up before grabbing the chocolate and flowers from Lexa,”I’ll put these in water for you Clarke you go and enjoy you date.”

“Thank you Lexa. O keep Raven away from the chocolate.” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand in her own before leaving the room together, “The flowers looked beautiful by the way Lex,” Clarke added as they made their way down the corridor that would lead them out of the building.

“No problem I remembered you telling me earlier that you liked flowers,” Lexa said now feeling more comfortable walking outside in the fresh air with Clarke.

“I’m glad you remembered. Do you have a favourite flower?” Clarke asked curious.

“To be honest I love all flowers but my favourites are lilies and roses.”

“I love them they’re really pretty like you,” Clarke said with a wink.

“Wow smooth Clarke,” Lexa said with a small laugh.

They talked some more about their days on the way to the restaurant that was near the campus. The restaurant, while small, served the best Italian food that college students could afford. Inside the restaurant were both booths and tables scattered around the room. When the waitress asked if they’d like a booth or table they both said table which made them smile.

The date was, for the both of them, the best they’d ever had. They laughed freely and honestly and they both knew that they could easily fall for the other person without even trying. By the end of the evening they were both finding it difficult to say goodbye.

“Thank you for dinner Clarke it was wonderful,” Lexa said on the way out of the restaurant with Clarke.

“No problem Lex.”

Clarke didn’t want to go and was struggling to figure out a way that she could see Lexa more this evening. What she didn’t know was Lexa was thinking the same thing. They walked down the street silently with their hands intertwined.

“Clarke…”Lexa said nervously.

“Yes Lexa,” Clarke said worried stopping the Lexa in the middle of the empty street so she could see Lexa’s face.

“I-I just wanted to ask if you’d like to go back to mine and watch a movie you know cause we don’t have class tomorrow and I wanted to spend more time with you.” Lexa said looking away from Clarke in case she got rejected about the possibility of another date. She knew she had nothing to worry about because Clarke seemed to have enjoyed herself but still Lexa worried.

Clarke was speechless, no one had ever acted like Lexa had and so she wanted to show Lexa exactly how she felt about her.

Blue met green and Clarke kisses Lexa softly in case for some reason Lexa wanted to stop the kiss.

When Lexa felt Clarke kiss her it took her a couple of seconds to realize but once she did she brought her hand up behind Clarke’s head to deepen the kiss. When they finally stop kissing Clarke brings her forehead to rest against Lexa’s.

“Lexa I’d love to go on another date with you and I’d love to watch a movie with you this evening.” Clarke said in a whisper that only Lexa could hear not that anyone else was around.

“Thank god for that,” Lexa said with a nervous laugh.

The two carried on walking back feeling lighter with every step they took shredding their insecurities with every sight touch.

When Lexa woke in Clarke’s arms the next day she realized she was happy and very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
